Petalpool - Qibli77
something you swim in + colorful leaves on flowers note: petalpool is now my altsona Appearance Petalpool is a cream-colored she-cat with chocolate-and-cream tortoiseshell markings on her ears, face, paws, and tail. She has large, bright green eyes, and extremely long, soft fur, as well as a small pink nose. She has a kind face, and her eyes seem to twinkle when you look into them. Her smile is shy and hesitant around most cats. She hardly ever grins, but you can always tell when she is happy, because of the way her ears perk up and her eyes glance around attentively. Personality Petalpool is extremely shy, and finds it difficult to talk to strangers. She can also become rather clumsy around unknown cats. She is good at creative problem solving, but finds it hard to make her ideas heard. She feels most comfortable around her mate, Violetwhisker, and her adopted son, Carpfin. She is used to being talked over. Also, she is kind and generous. She doesn't feel loyalty towards any of the Clans especially and if possible likes to give the same things (small gifts of prey, etc.) to each Clan. She is also very quiet, and good at sneaking into camps at night. She'll go night hunting with Violetwhisker and Carpfin and then sneak into camp and leave prey on the fresh-kill pile. She almost never gets spotted. History Petalpool doesn't really have a Clan, but was born in RiverClan as Petalkit to Daisyshine (she-cat) and Splashtail (tom). She had one brother named Carpkit. She was mentored by a RiverClan warrior, Roseleaf, and received her warrior name, Petalpool, before her brother did because he was younger. (His warrior name was Carpfin.) The leader of RiverClan wasn't being fair to the family, so Daisyshine and Splashtail took Petalpool to WindClan. They stayed a short while there, and met Violetwhisker, a (male) WindClan warrior, who became Petalpool's best friend. None of them liked WindClan because the warriors were always looking at Petalpool and her family differently, just because they came from RiverClan. So they ran away. Petalpool, Violetwhisker, and Carpfin eventually went to live separate from Daisyshine and Splashtail. Now they wander the Clans, giving small gifts of prey anonymously and occasionally peeking into Clan life. 'Relationships' Sonas= sonas mUST be yeeted in here Phoenixfire - Phoenixfire is a very nice boi, and Petalpool thinks he's an amazing 'crat, awesome friend, and dedicated stalker. Status: Good friend Skysong - Skysong is an extremely kind and creative she-cat in Petalpool's opinion, and they get along very well. Status: Good friend Glitchfang - Petalpool thinks Glitchfang is a very talented cat, does a super great job as a 'crat and wiki leader, and tolerates Petalpool's insanity very well. Status: Good friend Ryefrosting - Petalpool quite agrees with Ryefrosting that cake is good to eat. Status: Good friend Snowysplash - Snowysplash and Petalpool stalk together a lot, and get along very well! Status: Good friend Lightleaf - very friendly she-cat with extremely nice things to say!! Status: Good friend Eaglestar - Petalpool is beginning to get to know Eaglestar better. She thinks she is a nice cat :) and her coding is b e a u t i f u l. Status: Friend Lightfrost - Petalpool is starting to get to know her better and thinks she is a creative and talented she-cat. Status: Friend Redstar - Petalpool likes this tom even if he is an evil murder boi. Status: Friend Silvermoon - Petalpool believes that Silvermoon is a really funny and creative she-cat as well as a good storyteller. Status: Good friend Splashstar - Petalpool isn't close with Splashstar, but believes she did a great job organizing the wiki and has very well-developed characters. |-|Petalpool's World= Daisyshine - Petalpool gets along very well with her mother, and thinks she's quite intelligent and creative. Status: Family Splashtail - Petalpool likes her humorous father and enjoys spending time with him. Status: Family Carpfin - Petalpool can find her brother a little bit annoying, but she still loves him. Status: Family/friend Violetwhisker - Petalpool and Violetwhisker are best friends, and they're always laughing with each other and making jokes. Status: Very good friend 'Gallery' 3C9B544F-D847-4F59-99EA-0A77A2018A09.jpeg|By Moon, tysm!! 22 Sep 2019 petalpool-cmp.png|By me on cartoonizemypet.com B90DE9D4-3D47-4899-9573-DFA9ED876390.png|By Moonwing! she's so pretty! 25_Jan_2020_petalpool-ddref.png|By me on Doll Divine 'Trivia' *Even though she's not a member of RiverClan anymore, she still likes fish a lot, and is a good swimmer. **The first of those facts is true irl. The second is not. *Her MBTI personality type is INTP (Logician). *Petalpool is a proud Ravenpuff (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff). {| Category:She-Cats Category:RiverClan Cats Category:WindClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Loners Category:Work In Progress Category:Role Play Characters Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Catsonas